Don't Say Good-bye
by SilentThunder086
Summary: *Obi/Sabe Songfic* I don't know how to summarize this...please R & R!!


Author's Note: Obi/Sabé Fanfic. Takes place after Episode 1. Nuff said...LOL. This may be my last SW fanfic posting before my surgery on August 15th. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: The Star Wars Characters belong to George Lucas and anyone GL wants them to belong to. This story is for pure entertainment.

"Don't Say Goodbye" belongs to Paulina Rubio and whoever wrote it.

****

"Don't Say Goodbye"

~*~*~

****

The circle of the moon

The rising of the sun

We'll be together soon

Our story's just begun

Time will bring us near

I'll never be too far

Oh, baby, don't you fear

I'll always be right where you are

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were finally back to normal on Naboo - the Trade Federation had left the planet. Sabé had broken away from the festivities in order to be alone. The past few weeks were extremely stressful for her - posing as Queen Amidala in order to take any necessary hits, trying not to blow her sovereign's cover, and all the time dealing with the restrictions placed by the Jedi. The younger Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had come across her one night when they were on Tatooine and the handmaiden felt a strange connection with him. Now he had left with the Jedi Council and the young boy, Anakin Skywalker - whom he was going to train as his Padawan. It wasn't surprising that her heart ached - she missed him dreadfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

You can dry my tears

But you can't stop the pain inside

I'm trying to hide

As I hold you near

I know I have to pull away

You know that I can't stay

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan found himself staring out across the Coruscant City Skyline. He had just been accepted as a Jedi Master and was training young Anakin Skywalker in order to fulfill his deceased Master's last wish. His thoughts traveled back to their last mission - when they picked up the boy on Tatooine and . . . Obi-Wan had met one of the Queen's handmaidens with whom he had felt a special connection. She turned out to be Queen Amidala's decoy, whom had taken her place as Queen when she was out in dangerous situations. Why he had felt the connection fooled him - but then again the Force worked in different ways. He heard the tapping of Master Yoda's gammer stick and, thinking it best, decided to go consult the much wiser Jedi Master about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

All of my life

No one has touched me the way that you do

Wherever I go

I know that the road will lead back to you

So don't say goodbye

Don't turn away

It doesn't have to end today

Don't say goodbye

'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time

Don't say goodbye

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabé had gone down into the gardens where she liked to go to be alone. She sat down next to the fountain situated in the middle and began to run her fingers through the water. On this spot exactly was where Obi-Wan had given her a necklace in order to remember him by - it was a simple metallic charm on a string of imported Bantha hair. She took it off and held it in her hands as her thoughts drifted off to the past . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Can you feel my love inside

The way that my body's sighing

With your every breath

I try to memorize

Every move you're making

So I will never forget

The way that you feel

Whenever your heart is beating with mine

Wherever I go

I'll keep my memories of you inside

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"As you most likely know, I'm going to have to go back to Coruscant in the morning in order to prepare for my passing into Knighthood and the ceremony where I take Anakin as my Padawan." Sabé nodded, gazing into the water in the fountain. Obi-Wan lifted her chin as she asked him, "Does this mean I'll most likely never see you again?" "I don't know. The Force works in many ways. However," he said taking off a string hidden under his Jedi tunics, "I want you to have this." He slid it over Sabé's head and continued, "Its to remember me by. I don't know if I'll be seeing you again." He gently kissed her in order to affirm his feelings for the handmaiden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Don't say goodbye

Don't turn away

It doesn't have to end today

Don't say goodbye

'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He left that next morning. He never said goodbye - it was in hopes that they would see each other again, he said. Sabé put her head in her hand - what was he doing at that same exact minute? Was he thinking about her? Deep in her heart, she wished that he would come back to Naboo with Anakin - and fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't say goodbye

We'll never be apart

We'll see the same stars

Just close your eyes

And I'll be where you are

Don't say goodbye

'Cause if you say that word

My heart won't survive

So don't say goodbye

Don't turn away

It doesn't have to end today

Don't say goodbye

'Cause I will love you 'til the end of time

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master?" Obi-Wan turned around to see Anakin standing behind him. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice his new apprentice appear behind him. "Are you all right, Anakin?" "Yea . . . why are you up?" "Master Yoda is sending us on another mission - the first as an official Master/Apprentice duo. We leave in a few hours." "Where are we going?" Anakin moved to a spot next to Obi-Wan. A smile crept across the face of the older Jedi as he looked down to the nine-year-old. "Naboo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't say goodbye


End file.
